


Black and White

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [85]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Black and White

Nothing in life was entirely black or white.

Illya Kuryakin had spent far too long operating in a shadowy world to think of life as being anything other than many shades of grey. Nothing would ever be clear cut in international espionage business. It was a world of secrets and lies, and of cloaks and daggers. Trust was a rare commodity and, even within a strong bond, skeletons could still be buried.

Nothing in life was entirely black or white; with one exception. If it came down to his life, or that of an innocent, his would always be forfeit.


End file.
